


Iced Coffee

by sweet_lives



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yuri on ice
Genre: Additional tags may come up later, First Time Meeting, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Viktor is Yurio's hot dad, Yurio is 6, coffee shop AU, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_lives/pseuds/sweet_lives
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov lives a charmed existence of fortune and fame where he gets whatever he wants. It doesn't bring him happiness. Never has he been so interested and captivated by a stranger before. Yuuri Katsuki's life is full of espresso beans, nosy friends and crippling anxiety. He still can't understand why he feels so empty.A chance meeting in a small ice rink turns both their worlds on their axis. Poor Yurio is the 6 year old child stuck in the middle of it.The hot barista AU meets the hot dad AU.





	1. Skate Into My Heart

“You really should try to lay lower, dad.” Yuri sighed as his cheeks were slightly pink from the cool weather.

 

“I know, I know.” Viktor couldn’t help but laugh. They had managed to outrun and evade the paparazzi. However, their escape lead them to an unfamiliar part of town, one Viktor was eager to explore. A rather lively cafe caught his eye as they came up to it. 

 

“AH! I remember this place.” Smiling as he took in his surrounding more. It has been a few years since he’s last visited the History Maker cafe. It still looked the same which made him happy.

 

“Are you thirsty?” Viktor smiled as he looked down at his son.

 

“Yes!” Yuri couldn’t help but smile with a spring in his step. “I want hot chocolate with seven marshmallows!”

 

“Seven? Why that many?”

 

“Just ‘cause.”

 

“Heh, alright. Whatever you want my myshka.” He smiled as he squeezed his son's hand and lead him inside. Thankfully, the cafe was warm, but not too warm. They wouldn't be bothered by their many layers if they didn't feel like removing them.

 

“Welcome to History Maker!” A young man with dark hair and skin called out as he was serving a table. He was a handsome man with thick brows and a bright smile.

 

“Hello!” Viktor said and to his surprise, no one seemed to recognize him. A sense of relief washed over him and he gave the employees an easy smile. Looks like he and Yuri would be able to enjoy their warm beverages in peace. Looking at the clock and calculating how long it would take to get home, he decided they could take their time and it wouldn't get too late.

 

“Is this your first time here?” A young, brunette woman with kind eyes smiled at the two. Her voice was light and warm, genuinely welcoming them in.

 

“No, but it’s been a while.” Approaching the counter as he smiled back at her.

 

“How fantastic!” Clapping her hands together as she bowed towards them slightly. “It's a pleasure to welcome you and I hope you enjoy your stay here! My name is Minako and I will be preparing your order today. Don’t be rushed into picking what you-”

 

“I want a hot chocolate with whip cream and seven marshmallows," Yuri told the woman with a "keep your pleasantries and give me the sugar" expression. Viktor feels the apology forming as soon as his son speaks, but the words die on his tongue when he sees the silent rage behind Minako's eyes. 

 

Her left eye twitches slightly and Viktor turns to his son, mustering the sternest voice he can manage, "Yuri."

 

The boy flushes a bit at his father's tone and adds on politely, "Please, miss."

 

“Ah! What an adorable son you have! I will be sure to do exactly that." Minako's smile eases and the rage dissipates as she turns to Viktor, “And for you sir?”

 

“I’ll just take a latte.” 

 

Once their orders were rung up and paid for Viktor and Yuri took their seats near the back with Yuri sitting next to the window and Viktor was next to a wall. They chatted as they waited for their drinks. Yuri tells Viktor about his first day at his new school and these weird girls who are apparently triplets.

 

“Hello! My name is Phichit and I have and order of hot chocolate with whipped cream and seven marshmallows, which I'm guessing is yours.” Phichit smiles and places the drink in front of a beaming Yuri, his excitement clear as day.

 

“And a Latte for you.” Placing the mug down as he stood back up straight. “Your drinks are still hot so be careful with the first sip. If you need anything else just raise your hand.” Smiling as he left a few napkins at their table and left.

 

“Well this is charming.” Viktor commented as he looked at his steaming drink as well as around the shop.

 

The place still had that nice homely feeling to it. It was hard to tell what had made it feel like that but Viktor could remember that the place always made him feel comfortable. Not sure if it was from the music playing, the decorations, the atmosphere, or maybe the workers. It was all so comfortable and Viktor was sure to come back again just like before.

 

\---

 

“Yuuri! You’ll never guess who came in again!” 

 

“I think I can.” Yuuri smiled slightly as he tied his apron on. 

 

“I’m surprised with how often he comes in here and you’ve never seen him.” Phichit commented as he walked past Yuuri into the back. 

 

So far, all of his co-workers have at least seen "hot dad", the new regular. He comes in a few times a week, usually with his son. And yet, Yuuri always seems to miss them. The guy either leaves just before he comes into work or he comes in just after Yuuri has left. Who knows, maybe he's seen him in passing, not like he looks up much since he's on his phone. 

 

“Maybe I’ll meet him some day.” Yuuri smiled as he approached the counter and started to do his job. 

 

\----

 

Tonight ended up being a closing shift for Yuuri. History Maker closes every night at 6:30 and it usually takes an hour to completely close up shop. He stretches his back, slightly tense after moving all the furniture around to sweep and mop. Thankfully, the skating rink is open until 8:00 and is conveniently a block away from work. He has time to relax and simply glide across the ice. It's something he's been looking forward to all day.

 

“Good evening- ah Yuuri! How was work?” Yuuko smiled as she leaned across the counter. Ignoring the paperwork she was filling out.

 

“Good evening, Yuuko.” Yuuri smiled as he walked towards the counter. “It went by fast so it was good.” 

 

“That's nice.” Smiling as she pulled her paper work back in front of her as she gestured towards the rink. “Well, there's not many people here right now but you’re welcome to stay later!” 

 

“Thank you.” Nodding his head as he walked over to a bench to start lacing up his skates. Yuuri always appreciates Yuuko letting him stay late. He can't stand skating with others, especially not children. It's not that he dislikes them, he's just constantly afraid he will injure someone if he went even a little too big with his movements. It's why he comes to skate at night when the rink is more likely to be empty. That and his days tend to be filled with work, school and ballet. Unfortunately, that leaves him with less time to hang out with his best friend and roommate, Phichit. Phichit is the reason for him getting this job and enjoying his occasional closes.

 

Once he was finished he made his way towards the doors to enter the rink. Just as he walked in a few people had walked out through other doors. Yuuri looked around and found himself alone, which was nice. He smiles, there's one routine he's been aching to practice.

 

He makes his way onto the ice and skates a couple laps to warm up. Once he's deemed himself ready, he positions himself in the center of the rink. Yuuri didn’t need music to be able to dance to his favorite skaters routine. He has listened to it multiple times and could practically recite the entire thing. 

 

Yuri takes a deep breath and let's himself be lost in the dance. His eyes slip nearly completely shut as he skates, movements graceful and flowing like water. 

 

“I wanna skate more!” Yuri whined as he pulled on his dad's jacket. 

 

“Fine, only for a little while longer then we go home.” 

 

“Ok!” 

 

Viktor smiled as he started making his way towards the doors to enter the ice rink. Holding open the door as he let his son in first. Kneeling down as he started adjusting his skates. 

 

“Papa? Isn’t that your dance?” Yuri pointed to the ice. 

 

Viktor followed his sons finger as his eyes widened to see someone dancing to one of his routines so...beautifully. He stood quiet as he watched the performance. 

 

Yuuri didn't really focus on his movements as he danced across the ice. His mind was far away, remembering how Viktor Nikiforov looked when he skated this routine. He remembers watching it on his laptop, completely enamored by Russia's National Treasure. He sees Viktor skating it in front of him, teasing Yuuri to catch him. The music in his head has his ears throbbing as he skates with purpose, desperation. He wants to catch Viktor, to skate with him. His feelings of longing and hope bleed into his performance, oblivious to his audience. 

 

“Isn’t he great?” 

 

Viktor was pulled out of his trance as he looked over to the ice rink worker. 

 

“He’s been practicing for so long, i’m happy to finally see him skate the full thing.” Yuuko smiled as she had her hands clasped together in front of her chest. Watching Yuuri and enjoying every bit of it. “It's nice to see him so content like this.” 

 

“Do you know him?” Viktor asked as he looked back at the skater. 

 

“Yeah! He comes her almost every day of the week.” 

 

“Really now…” 

 

Viktor turns his attention back to the young man on the ice, captivated by the performance. He felt honored to see his program be given new life by this mysterious stranger. He hardly noticed the lack of music, the silence filled with the movements of this dark haired beauty.

 

There's a pounding in his chest that makes it hard to breathe. Shivers wrack down Viktor's spine when he catches sparks of passion in the skater's eyes. He dares not look away.

 

“He's almost done.” Yuri spoke up as he was now standing in a bench still holding his father's hand as to not fall off. 

 

Yuuri made it to the center and struck the pose. Panting as he felt excited. He landed every jump, did every turn just right, he felt amazing! Everything was-

 

“удивительно!” 

 

Yuuri froze. Body going stiff as he heard clapping coming from the side. 

 

‘Please no…’

 

Yuuri slowly turned as he saw what he feared. Someone was watching him. It seemed like a small child with his father along with Yuuko. Of course he didn't mind Yuuko but...the father and son made him extremely nervous. 

 

‘Wait….did he speak Russian?’

 

“That was fantastic!” Viktor yelled out as he made his way towards the skater on the ice. Easily gliding his way towards Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri’s face was red, not only from skating but mostly out of embarrassment. 

 

“T-thank you.” Trembling some as the man came closer to him. Once he was close enough the man patted his shoulders. Yuuri couldn't make out the guys face as he had sunglasses on and a baseball hat that covered his hair. Not like it mattered to know who he was anyway. All Yuuri knew was that he desperately wanted to leave. 

 

“If you'll excuse me I have to-”

 

“How long did it take you to learn that?”

 

“Um I-”

 

“What do you think about it?”

 

“You see I-”

 

“What's your-”

 

Yuuri couldn't handle the bombardment of questions. It was too much and his mind was already in a scramble. “I have to go! I'm sorry!” 

 

He practically ran, or skated quickly off the ice as he made his way past the child and into the changing room. Moving as fast as he could to unlace his skates. Getting his shoes on properly was a whole other issue. 

 

Once finishing he practically ran out of the place, not bothering to look back. He had moved so quickly Yuuko barely had time to catch him. She was only able to see the back of him as he was already past the doors. 

 

“Yuuri?” She leaned forward and saw one of the last skaters come out. 

 

“Aw, I missed him.” Viktor pouted. Yuuko just stood and watched as she tried piecing together what had happened. 

 

“It's getting pretty late now.” Looking down at his watch as he sighed out. “Are you ready to go home now?” Viktor smiled down at his son. 

 

“I guess…” Yuri sighed as well as he made his way towards one of the benches and started untying his skated. Viktor helped Yuri before doing his own. 

 

“Sorry for staying late.” Viktor smiled at Yuuko who just nodded and smiled back. 

 

“No worried at all. I hope you enjoyed your stay and come back.”

 

“Oh, we will.” Viktor said as he grabbed his bag, held out his hand for Yuri Andrew two were off to go back home. 

 

Yuuko smiled and waved as they left. She still couldn’t quite figure out what had happened to make Yuuri practically bolt out of the place. Maybe she’ll text him after she closes up.


	2. Phichit Can You Not (Stop)

It’s the morning after the incident at the ice rink and Yuuri had a hard time falling asleep that night due to his extreme embarrassment. It’s great to receive compliments, but he still feels shaken after waking. At least he can go to work and try to forget the incident. 

 

“Good morning, Yuuri!” Phichit greets his friend before returning to wiping down tables. He had to help open the shop today which is why he left home ahead of Yuuri. 

 

“Morning Phichit,” Yuuri smiled back as he makes his way into the back to put his stuff away and get his apron on. It’s Monday morning and there is definitely going to be a rush of people all trying to get to work and school on time. Not like it bothers Yuuri any. More business is better.

 

“I’m gonna go take out the trash,” Yuuri calls out.

 

“Ok!” Phichit answers back from the front. 

 

DING

 

“Welcome to History Maker!” Phichit smiles as he starts to handle the early morning customers. Yuuri can only hope the rush won’t be too bad.

 

\---

 

“Let's go get something warm before school, shall we?” Viktor smiles down at Yuri as they walk hand in hand down the sidewalk. Luckily, they still have twenty minutes and they aren’t too far from the school. The air is cold and keeps them awake, nipping at every inch of exposed flesh. 

 

“Yeah!” Yuri jumps as the two make their way into the now familiar side of town. After having rediscovered the cafe, Viktor has been coming back regularly to the place as well as neighboring businesses. Now, he knows the area like the back of his hand.

 

DING

 

“ Welcome to- ah! Welcome back! You are two are here early,” Minako grins at them, using the small lull in business to collect sales numbers from the previous night. Phichit waves at the two from his place at the bar, then returns to steaming milk.

 

“Good morning,” Viktor waves with his free hand as they approach the counter while adjusting his hat and sunglasses. Yuri orders his very specific drink while Viktor decides on a cappuccino today, planning on ordering a different drink each time. They then make their way to their usual table while they wait for their drinks.

 

“So how’s school going so far? Liking it I'm hoping?” Viktor leans forward and props his chin on his hand, giving all his attention to his son. He has a gentle smile to encourage the boy to speak freely.

 

Yuri can’t help but yawn as it is still pretty early, “Yeah. It's pretty fun but there's a lot of annoying people in my class.”

 

“Ha! Sounds like school all right,” Viktor laughs as he listens to his son talk about the people he’s met so far. The triplets he speaks of are familiar to him considering they go to the same ballet class as Yuri. Although, this kid JJ sounds like someone he may need to put in check if he keeps harassing his child.

 

Viktor is pulled from his thoughts when he hears his name being called. He tells Yuri to stay put while he goes to get their drinks and the child only yawns in response. Viktor smiles and snaps a photo of it. A sleepy Yuri is a cute Yuri. He thanks Phichit for the drinks and starts making his way back only to nearly collide with another worker holding a broom. He’s so startled he nearly drops the drinks.

 

“I’m so sorry!” The young man exclaims and bows, startling Viktor again. He’s never been bowed to before. Is this some sort of cultural thing? He opens his mouth to reassure the young man with dark hair, but the words die on his lips. He finds himself staring into a pair of very familiar chocolate eyes hidden behind wide, blue frames. His heart stutters in his chest and his mouth drops open slightly.

 

For lack of better phrasing, the man is absolutely adorable. Everything about him is soft and rounded, mostly in his face. His hair falls slightly into his eyes, shielding them slightly from the world. But Viktor can see it. He can see the spark deep inside him. For what, he doesn’t know. What he does know, is that this is his mystery man from last night. And from the look on his face, Viktor bets he can recognize him too.

 

It all happens too fast.

 

“You-”

 

“I-”

 

“DAD!”

 

DING DING DING

 

The door in the front indicates the early morning rush has definitely come.

 

“Ah- sorry, if you’ll excuse me,” The mystery man rushes back to behind the counter, propping the broom against the wall as he types his code into his register.

 

Viktor can’t believe that the guy works at the cafe. Before he had run off, Viktor managed to sneak a glance at his nametag. Yuuri. A disbelieving smile tugs at Viktor’s lips as he makes his way back to his son who is looking less than pleased.

 

“Isn’t it time to go?”

 

Viktor chuckles and nods, handing Yuri his drink as he climbs down the chair. They had exactly twelve minutes to make it to Yuri’s elementary school or else he’d be late. 

 

“We better walk fast.”

 

“Ok,” Yuri holds his hot chocolate close as he makes his way through all the people and towards the door. Viktor hasn’t time to think about anything other than getting his son to school on time. He did not want to make his son tardy considering he is still new to the school. 

 

After finalizing another order, Yuuri glances up just in time to see the man from last night practically rush out the door. He couldn’t help but feel guilty in a way. He must've acted very rude to him. Now they’re likely one customer less. 

 

Once the rush dies down, Phichit slides up next to him with a wide grin, “Sooooo.”

 

Yuuri looks over to his friend with a quirk of the brow, “So?”

 

“Don’t play dumb, Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri blinks, confused, at his friend and waits for an explanation. Phichit only sighs and rolls his eyes, “You and the hot dad.”

 

“What?!” Yuuri’s abrupt yell caught the attention of a few customers. He immediately apologizes and drags Phichit to the back.

 

“T-that was him?”

 

“Yes! You two like stared at each other for like five whole minutes!” Phichit’s grin only widens and Yuuri rolls his eyes again.

 

“I’m sure it wasn’t that long.”

 

“Okay so like three minutes but whatever, same thing.” Phichit waves him off and leans against the doorway, “So you have met him before!” 

 

“Well...I guess so…”

 

“Oh man! You gotta tell me everything! What happened?”

 

Yuuri blushes as the images from last night start to flood back into his head. He swallows nervously as he rubs the back of his neck.

 

“I met him at the rink last night,” Phichit gets comfortable as he awaits the rest of this highly interesting tale. Yuuri glances around and sighs again. 

 

“He approached me after I skated a routine I've been practicing.”

 

Phichit’s smile falters some and his expression grows concerned. “What did he say?” 

 

Yuuri notices and waves his hands, “He complimented me, don’t get the wrong idea!” 

 

He could see Phichit relax slightly, “Then that's a great thing right?”

 

“I-I guess…”

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“I kind of...ran out afterwards…”

 

“…”

 

“I was embarrassed and he kept asking me questions so...I kinda yelled that I had to go and...I...ran out,” Yuuri shrinks back more as the guilty feeling comes back tenfold. 

 

Phichit just nods in understanding as he stands up straight and sighs, approaching Yuuri as he pats his back, “That's okay.”

 

“R-really?” Yuuri spoke quietly. “I feel like...he's never going to come back here-”

 

“I seriously doubt that.” Phichit laughs as he pulls his hand away and moves to get in front of Yuuri to look at him properly, “Next time just tell him sorry! I’m sure he’ll forgive you.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“One hundred percent sure! And, you should get his number too.”

 

“P-Phichit!” Yuuri gasps as he uses his hands to cover his now extremely flushed face. 

 

Phichit just laughs harder as he makes his way towards the cash register to get a new customer's order. 

 

Today is just not Yuuri’s day.

 

\----

 

“He was so beautiful, Chris! I couldn’t take my eyes off of him for even a second,” Viktor tells his friend with a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. He takes another bite of his pasta and rests his head upon his hand, a dreamy expression on his face.

 

Chris laughs lightly and points his fork at Viktor, “I’ve never seen you like this Viktor. You’re cute when you have a crush.”

 

The silver haired man smiles back, “I’m always cute, crush or not. And I hardly think this is a crush.”

 

Chris lets out a soft snort, “Right. It’s not like all you’ve done is talk about this man whom you’ve only seen once before he ran away from you.”

 

“You make it sound like I’m some sort of creep,” Viktor pouts at him. He’s not a creep. He’s just appreciating the skill of a fellow skater.

 

“Do you think you’ll ever see him again?”

 

“I met him again at his work.”

 

“Ah. So you ARE a stalker,” Chris teases, amused at how Viktor begins to flounder with red cheeks.

 

“I am not-!!!”

 

Chris can’t stop his loud laughter and waves off Viktor’s flustered appearance with a wink, “I’m teasing you, Vitya.”

 

He pauses for a moment then winks, “Like I always do.”

 

Viktor huffs a laugh and sinks back into his chair. He’s happy to have Chris as his friend, even if he can be a little much. Chris straightens in his seat and grows serious, “What are you going to do?”

 

Viktor lets out a soft sigh and turns his gaze upwards, “Honestly, I’m not sure. I want to get to know him, but I don’t know if he wants to know me.”

 

Chris raises a brow at him, “You’re Viktor Nikiforov. Every skater, casual or professional, knows you. Why wouldn’t he want to know you?”  
“He ran away from me.”

 

“Maybe he was just shy,” Chris hums and sips his wine. “What was his name again?”

 

“Yuuri,” The corners of Viktor’s mouth quip up in a small smile. He’s thinking about Yuuri with his shimmering brown eyes and raven black hair. He remembers the way he glides across the ice like he’s a part of it, a winter nymph passing the time. He thinks of the way the light would glint off his skates and glasses. He wants to see him again. He wants to speak to him.

 

“Yuuri? Japanese, dark hair, blue glasses, always seems nervous?” Chris questions, a curious glint in his eyes.

 

Viktor startles a bit out of that, “Yes. Do you know him?”

 

He can feel his heartbeat quicken just a bit, maybe Chris can help him with this. His hopeful gaze turns to one of confusion when Chris bursts out laughing. His blond companion raises a hand to signal him to wait. Eventually, he pulls himself together and wipes a tear from his eye, “I never would have expected this.”

 

“Expected what?” Viktor furrows his brows; what is his friend not telling him?

 

“Just know he’s very flexible. And very into Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

\----

 

“Soooo~” Phichit plops down onto his bed, looking up at Yuuri.

 

“So what?” Yuuri asks as he joins Phichit and plops down onto his friend’s bed. He had just finished up brushing his teeth and changing into a different shirt.

 

“I wanna know more!” His friend whines and rolls over into his lap. Yuuri laughs and flicks his forehead, causing Phichit to release a scandalized gasp. 

 

“I already told you what happened,” Yuuri smiles down at the pouting man. He really did act like a child sometimes.

 

“Uh-huh, BUT! You failed to tell me how you felt about all this,” Smiling upside down at his friend and roommate. 

 

Yuuri sighs loudly and removes his glasses to clean them, “What do you mean how I felt about it? I practically ran out on him after shouting in his face!”

 

“Well maybe you might not see him again. I wouldn't let it get to you too much! I’m sure your skating was spectacular anyway!” Phichit grins, trying to turn it all into a positive thing. Yuuri felt his heart drop at his best friend’s words. He wants to meet Viktor again. He has to apologize for his rude behavior. 

 

“Yeah….but I'd like to apologize to him too though…” Yuuri feels like he dealt with the whole thing the wrong way. Then again, he was panicking so there was no way he’d be able to think clearly if it were to ever happen again as well.

 

“Not like it’ll happen anyway…” Yuuri whispers to himself and pulls away from Phichit to move to his bed. Phichit pouts and makes grabby hands at him, stopping with a squawk when he gets a plushie to the face. Yuuri laughs at him and lays on his side to look at his friend.

 

“I wanna see you skate though. Maybe after class Friday since we both have the day off,” Phichit hasn’t had time to go back to the rink for a few months. He doesn’t have the time Yuuri does between his job and school. He knows he’ll be very rusty. 

 

“O-okay,” Yuuri’s face flushes and nods at his friend, a soft smile on his face. He’s so lucky to have someone like Phichit in his life. He must have been a saint in a previous life to have someone so kind and understanding as his best friend. 

 

“I'm sure even the great Viktor Nikiforov would find your skating phenomenal!” Yuuri’s face flushes as he moves his hands to cover it. 

 

“Are you serious, Phichit? How could I compare and why would he even bother with me?” His voice cracks as he tries to stop himself from imagining that chance meeting. He flips onto his stomach to bury his face into his pillow and squirm. There’s no way he would meet THE Viktor Nikiforov, let alone impress him with his sloppy skating!

 

Phichit clears his throat as he sits up. 

 

“Oh, why Yuuri! Your thighs could crush mountains,” Phichit’s Viktor Nikiforov impression is getting much too good for comfort.

 

“PHICHIT CHULANONT.”

 

“Hey, it was a good impression!” Phichit smiles as Yuuri practically merges himself back against his bed, his voice muffled and nearly unintelligible. From what he can see, Yuuri’s face is so red it could put a tomato to shame.

 

A few quiet minutes pass by before Yuuri speaks quietly through his hands, “It’ll never happen…”

 

Despite his voice being muffled, Phichit can still hear the slight disappointment in his voice. Phichit sighs and rolls off his bed to stand. He makes his way towards Yuuri and sits down next to him. 

 

“Well, what if it does happen? What would you do?” Yuuri rolls over again and looks up at Phichit who looks completely serious about it. He blinks and turns his gaze to the ceiling, imaging how it would happen (if it could) and how he would feel. Yuuri isn’t sure what he would do even if he could get himself to do anything. Something like that could never happen in reality. It wouldn’t even happen in his dreams, it’s so unrealistic!

 

“C-can we talk about something else, please?”

 

Phichit nods even though Yuuri wasn’t looking at him, “Well, what will you do if you see the hot dad again? He is a regular at the cafe so I’m sure-”

 

“I haven’t worked morning shifts since Sara left because I’ve had to stand in for closings until Emil officially starts. Today was a surprise since I had to cover for Yuuko since Axel got sick,” Yuuri sighs. He can’t believe he acted so rudely to a customer. Not only did he just stare at him with absolutely no shame cause wow he was attractive even with sunglasses and a hat hiding his face but he also nearly caused him to drop his drinks all over himself! Why is he so stupid? He sighs for the nth time that day, “Besides that, what if he doesn’t come back again because i was so rude?”

 

Phichit’s expression softens and he pats his friend’s head, “I don’t think you were rude. A rush came in. You had to do your job and I’m sure he understood.”

 

“You never know,” Yuuri mutters and rolls his shoulders back. If it was him, he wouldn’t want to go back if there was someone like himself working there.

 

“I doubt you were rude. Anyone could see you were just nervous is all,” Yuuri looks at Phichit before looking away and nodding. 

 

“I guess….I’ll apologize for yelling in his face and running away at the ice rink if I see him again.”

 

“That's a start!” Phichit claps. “And, like I said earlier, maybe ask for his number~”

 

“P-Phichit!” Phichit just laughs and pats his head again before returning to his bed. 

 

“You got this! I believe in you!” Yuuri smiles at his friend’s words, but he still feels uneasy about the whole thing. A stranger had walked in on him skating with his son and likes the way he skates. That’s not possible because he’s certain even those who know nothing about ice skating can tell that his free leg is sloppy and his landings are abysmal. Then he sees the stranger again the next day at work where he finds out that stranger is actually hot dad, the mysterious new regular who has eluded Yuuri (or maybe Yuuri has eluded him?). This situation is just the slightest bit ridiculous and of course, it would only happen to him. He can only hope he’ll have some to think about what to do before seeing him again. He closes his eyes and hopes to fall asleep soon.

 

“... Hey doesn’t hot dad kinda look like Viktor Nikiforov?”

 

“Phichit, go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you all enjoyed thi!!! The update is so soon too ;3 comments are always very much appreciated!! Thank you ~


	3. Days Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE ALIVE!! WE HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS WE SWEAR!! We've been preoccupied with life if you can believe it OTL we hope you all enjoyed it and forgive us for our extremely delayed update :'D

“Yuuuuuuuriiiiiii! It’s your turn to make dinner!” Phichit drapes himself over his best friend as they enter their flat, causing Yuuri to stumble a bit. 

Yuuri only rolls his eyes and shuts the door behind them, “It’s always my turn to make dinner.”

“Not my fault I can’t cook.”

“Actually, that’s entirely your fault,” Phichit only shrugs and moves to drop his skating gear in his room. Yuuri shakes his head and drops his bag beside the couch before heading into the kitchen. After washing his hands and putting on his apron, he sets to work on their dinner. Based on the little that is left in their fridge, he decides on fried rice. 

He hears a camera shutter go off and rolls his eyes, “Really Phichit?”

“It’s a good one, I promise,” Phichit gives him a cheeky grin and goes over to show him. It’s not bad so he gives the go ahead to post it.

“You better not caption it as “husband goals” again.”

“Too late.”

\---

The next morning, Yuuri and Phichit find themselves at History Maker at the ungodly time of 5AM to prepare the cafe to open. Yuuri sighs as he gets to work putting chairs down, calibrating the espresso machine and stocking the condiments station. There is nothing he hates more than opening shifts and Monday mornings. Putting them together is his own personal hell.

He glances to the cash register and can’t help but grin. Phichit has been robotically wiping down his screen for the past five minutes. It’s always amusing to see his normally sunny friend so out of it. He can only hope today will be a rare case of a slow Monday.

Hours later, he is proven wrong. 

Once the last customer of the 8AM Monday morning rush leaves, Yuuri finally finds a moment to lean against the counter and breathe. He likes his job, he really does, but people make it so hard sometimes. Every store has that one rude regular who just ruins your day by even looking at the place and Yuuri had the misfortune of dealing with theirs in the middle of the rush.

“If I have to remake a large, soy, mint matcha filled five sixths of the way and made at 180 degrees one more time I am throwing it in his face…” Phichit snorts at that and nods. They both feel a little dead as they try to straighten up the store. Yuuri gets to work wiping down the espresso bar station and wiping off his steam wands. Regulars really are awful sometimes. 

But only sometimes.

Yuuri’s thoughts drift to another regular with a defined jaw, silver hair peeking out from beneath a knitted beanie, and an adorable but angrily specific son. He thinks about heart-shaped smiles and hot cocoas. He idly wonders if he will find time to come in today. He doesn’t even notice the small smile that graces his face.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Yuuri glances up to see Phichit with a shit-eating grin.

“They cost a dollar,” He doesn’t even realize he’s been cleaning the same steam wand for the past ten minutes. 

“Yuuri, you know I am simply a poor, college pleb who barely has enough money to feed myself every other day. Can’t I get an IOU?” Yuuri laughs at his friend and finally moves on to wiping down the register counter. He slowly unwinds without the rush and focuses on his cleaning, the smooth jazz and tapping of keyboards further relaxing him.

“Twenty percent interest.”

“You’ll bleed me dry.”

“That’s the point,” Phichit snorts and flicks his head. Yuuri makes a startled sound and swats at Phichit’s hand.

“Seriously though, who were you thinking about?” The Thai boy makes his way behind the counter and leans back against it. His eyes glimmer with amusement, clearly already knowing the answer. Yuuri finds himself unable to fight his blush.

“Who says it’s a who?”

“Who says what’s a who?” Phichit and Yuuri both startle at the new voice and turn quickly. Yuuri flushes scarlet when he finds the subject of his thoughts standing right before him. Phichit grins and treats them to a chipper “Good morning!”

Hot dad gives them his signature heart-shaped grin, “Good morning, Yuuri, Phichit! Yura, say good morning.”

Unintelligible mumblings sound from the bundle of jackets beside him. The child clearly hates mornings as much as Yuuri does. His soul goes out to the child.

“What can we get for you today besides the usual hot chocolate?” Phichit has already started ringing him up and Yuuri takes that as his cue to head to the bar and get a headstart on the drink. He will not mess up on the marshmallow count this time and be scolded by a six year old. Nope. Once is embarrassing enough.

“Hmm…” Hot dad presses a finger to his lips as his eyes scan the menu. After a moment, he turns to Yuuri, “What do you recommend for this cold morning?”

Yuuri blinks, not registering for a second that yes, hot dad is addressing him. He flushes a bit again and looks down to the milk he is steaming, careful not to let it go above the kids’ temperature, “How about a latte macchiato?”

“Oh? What’s that?” Yuuri glances back up at him and feels very self-conscious under the man’s gaze.

“It’s an upside down latte basically. Instead of putting the espresso shots first then pouring the milk over it, you pour the milk first then the shots down the middle. It makes it kinda sweeter? In a way?” He sees Phichit give him a thumbs up under the counter.

Hot dad hums and nods his head, “Alright, I’ll take a large!”

“Uh, shouldn’t you maybe get a small? Just in case you don’t like it,” Yuuri reaches into his fridge to pull out his whipped cream and is surprised by laughter.

“Dear Yuuri, if you suggest it, I’m sure to love it,” Hot dad lowers his sunglasses just enough to throw a wink his way. Yuuri doesn’t think he can blush any harder. The blonde child next to him makes a wretching sound.

Later at their flat, Phichit will squeal over how Yuuri’s coffee shop romance has begun and Yuuri will unconvincingly tell him he’s wrong.

\---

The next day starts off a little boring.

Though he doesn’t really have guaranteed days off in the coffee business, Minako tends to give him Tuesdays and Saturdays. Yuuri has spent the morning doing a thorough clean of his and Phichit’s flat, a seasonal clean that he and his family always did. Phichit had left for an early shift before he woke up and so he is alone in his endeavour. Once each room has been dusted and vacuumed and each surface wiped down, he finally settles down to have a lunch of leftover pizza. He’s too tired by the clean to even heat the pizza and just lounges on the couch with cold food and Instagram opened.

There isn’t much going on today from what he can see. He double taps some dog photos and Phichit’s latest latte art. It’s impressive to see how far he’s come. Instead of his normal solid hearts he’s able to do layered hearts and rosettas now. Of course, he still has a ways to go if he wants to compete with Yuuri’s latte poodles and shiba-ccinos. His phone vibrates with a text from Yuuko.

‘Yuuri! Can u pick up the triplets for me today?’ 

He smiles at the text, he loves the Nishigori triplets. They’re like his little sisters who he spoils to no end, much to Yuuko’s chagrin. Seeing how he has nothing else to do after his clean, he types out a quick response.

‘Sure. Need me to take them to the cafe?’

‘Tysm Yuuri! ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ Can you take them to Ice Castle? Takeshi has a shift and you can all skate together!’

‘Okay ⚈้̤͡ ˌ̫̮ ⚈้̤͡’

‘Burn that emoticon.’

‘⚈้̤͡ ˌ̫̮ ⚈้̤͡ ⚈้̤͡ ˌ̫̮ ⚈้̤͡ ⚈้̤͡ ˌ̫̮ ⚈้̤͡ ⚈้̤͡ ˌ̫̮ ⚈้̤͡ ⚈้̤͡ ˌ̫̮ ⚈้̤͡ ⚈้̤͡ ˌ̫̮ ⚈้̤͡’

He ignores her next text and gets off the couch, stretching his arms above his head. Another day of skating sounds good. Though he decided not to go professional, his love for the sport did not abate one bit. Nothing can ever compare to the feeling of ice beneath his skates and losing himself in his movements. He never would have thought he would find something better than ballet, then Minako-sensei took him to a skating rink. It’s been a few days since he’s been on the ice so helping the triplets with their skating would be a welcome distraction from everything.

With a determined nod, he removes himself from the seductive comfort of the couch and is on his way. Hopefully, Phichit won’t make too much of a mess when he gets home. He will come home a few hours later to find his prayers unanswered.

The triplets’ school, thankfully, isn’t too far from Ice Castle and would only take about fifteen minutes. A fifteen minute walk with three hyperactive skating otaku. Joy.

Thinking more about it, hot dad’s son looks like he could be the same age as the triplets. He imagines a scenario where he meets hot dad at the school. He smiles his heart-shaped smile at him and makes his way over through the crowd of parents. He removes his sunglasses to reveal beautiful cerulean eye-

No. 

That is incorrect.

His Viktor Nikiforov obsession is going too far. He cannot start projecting onto other people now. Why is he even fantasizing about hot dad in the first place? Does he even know what hot dad’s eyes look like? Actually, yes. Yes he does. From all the winks thrown his way he knows that hot dad’s eyes are also cerulean blue which does not help him.

“Yuuri?” Yuuri is startled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice and turns around. When did he get to the school?

“Ah, it is you!” Speak of the devil and he will appear. Yuuri smiles a little at the sight of hot dad hurrying over to him. This isn’t actually happening, right? There’s no way the scenario he was just imagining is actually happening. He gives hot dad a wave and no this is not happening. He fell asleep on the bus and he is dreaming. He is not meeting his favorite regular (whose name he still doesn’t know) outside of work while he is going to pick up the triplets.

“Hello,” His heart stutters when hot dad reaches him.

“Hello, Yuuri. What are you doing at the elementary school?”

“I’m here to pick up Yuuko’s triplets. I’m going to take them to Ice Castle,” hot dad’s smile gets impossibly wider. Yuuri will not live to the end of this conversation. He’s just too cute.

“You’re going ice skating again?” Again? What is he-? Oh. Right. They first met when he was skating alone and he ran away so rudely.

“Ah, yeah.”

“Hmmm. I wish I could go too but Yura has a ballet lesson,” Yuuri blushes slightly and waves him off.

“Oh I’m sure you could find a better way to spend your time than with me,” Hot dad’s lips quirk down into a frown and he raises a brow at Yuuri.

“Why would you say that? I love seeing you,” Yuuri blinks at that, not quite processing what he just said. Thankfully, before he can say anything, they are interrupted by a yell of his name and him being tackled by three blobs of pastel color. He lets out a gasp and stays on his feet only thanks to hot dad reaching out to steady him.

“Hi Yuuri!”

“We didn’t know you were coming today!”

“Is this your boyfriend?”

“H-Hey! Don’t just make assumptions…!” Yuuri’s face goes bright red as he straightens up. Hot dad laughs the comment off and gives Yuuri a cheeky grin.

“Unfortunately no, little ladies. I’m just a regular at History Maker,” Hot dad grins down at them and waves when he sees Yuri exit the school building. The small boy smiles brightly and runs over.

“That’s a shame.”

“Yuuri you need to meet more people.”

“He’s too in love with Viktor Nikiforov.”

“Okay that’s enough! Let’s get a move on, your dad is waiting for us at Ice Castle!” He didn’t think his face could get any redder. The triplets hum then nod excitedly.

“Okay! Bye Yuri! Bye Yuuri’s boyfriend!” Hot dad just waves to them as Yuuri hurries them away. He doesn't see the wide smile on hot dad’s face.

\---

Wednesdays are unpredictable. 

These are the days where Yuuri either finds himself bored out of his mind or so busy he can’t think of anything but coffee recipes. He isn’t really sure which he prefers. Today seems to be a slow day, but he doesn’t want to pass judgement too quickly. As time drags on, Yuuri realizes it has reached noon with only pockets of business. It’s a painfully slow day.

Thankfully, Phichit never fails to entertain him.

The Thai boy currently has the broom in his hands and is zooming around the store, claiming it makes sweeping more efficient. Yuuri just sees him disrupting dust and bothering customers. He still doesn’t say anything.

He smiles when Phichit accidentally bumps the quiet Korean in the corner and starts apologizing profusely. The man just waves it off and goes back to typing and Yuuri sees the faintest hint of a blush on his face. He raises a brow at his friend as he comes back to the counter.

“Gonna tap that?” 

Phichit pauses in emptying the dustpan in the trash to think then shakes his head, “Nah. He's cute but I'm not about that callous, antisocial type when it comes to a relationship.”

Yuuri hums and nods, leaning back against the counter, “Understandable. You like someone who can keep up with your pace. I think you'd like this guy from my dance classes.”

“Ballet dance or money making dance?”

“The one that paid our rent for four months before we got this job,” Yuuri grins and twists to crack his back. He lets out a pleased hum as the pressure is released.

“You should go back to it sometime. You got all the Benjamins,” Phichit winks at him and reorganizes the pastry case. Yuuri snorts and shakes his head.

“Can't. My classes are either in the early morning or evening and I value my sleep. It doesn't fit with my schedule,” he shrugs and goes to restock his milk fridge. Phichit makes a humming noise at that. There's quiet for a few minutes. The two are focused on their restocking tasks, trying to pass the time.

“Hot dad asked about you,” Yuuri nearly drops the boxes of almond milk he's holding and glancing to his friend.

“Did he now?”

“Yeah. He was disappointed he came in before your shift started. Too bad you had a 10AM today, huh?” Yuuri shrugs as he puts the milks away. It would have been nice to see him.

“Yeah, I know. You talk about him a lot,” Phichit playfully rolls his eyes and makes his way to the back. Yuuri groans at having apparently said that out loud and follows, nodding to Guang Hong who is going to count in his register. He knows he talks about hot dad a lot, thinks about him a lot. It's hard not to; he's quite the character. But he never really noticed how much he looks forward to seeing him every day.

“Hey Yuuri, I have to show you this one photo*-”

“Phichit, I swear to fuck if it’s that goddamn skeleton from your physiology class again I am taking out the trash with you in it.”

“Nevermind,” Phichit slips his phone into his pocket and raises his hands in surrender with a grin. 

Yuuri squints at his friend and sighs, “Stop with your dead memes.”

Phichit gasps in mock disbelief and places a hand over his heart, “But Yuuri! Old and seasonal memes breathe life into this soulless husk of a being! They give my life memeing from my head to the toe of my white vans. You hear that? That’s the sound of dat boi coming through, ready to deliver me to the pearly gates of meme heaven. As for you, the non-bememer, my dick is out for you.”

Yuuri levels him an unimpressed stare and his voice is monotonous when he speaks, “You could have been a poet, but instead you are trash.”

“So is it okay to show you the skeleton again-”

“Get in the bin.”

\---

Yuuri sighs as he enters History Maker with his bag slung over his shoulder. His Thursday morning class has just ended and he is not looking forward to his eight hour shift today. He waves to Guang Hong as he makes his way to the back to fetch his apron and put his stuff away. An 8AM to 9:45AM class with a 10:15AM shift is not ideal. 

Yuuri sighs again as he watches Guang Hong, Yuuko and Minako hurry about the store to deal with the surprise rush. He has about five minutes until he goes on and he is going to use every second to try to wake himself up. He was exhausted when he woke up this morning and he is still exhausted. He knows today is going to be rough.

It's in the way his muscles ache after doing nothing and how he finds it so difficult to smile. He finds everything difficult today. 

These are the days he just wants to stop existing.

“Good morning, Yuri!” Hot dad chirps to him, vibrant and lovely. Yuuri barely manages a half smile from the bar and turns back to the drink he is making. He misses hot dad’s expression falter and the confused look on his son’s face.

He makes their drinks on autopilot, not really processing anything but steaming milk and pulling shots. Even if he wanted to, it would be really difficult at this time. Everything is a haze around him and he doesn't look up even when calling out drinks. No one really bothers him about it so it’s okay. 

That is, until a familiar blond child shoves a piece of paper into his hands when he calls out their drinks and huffs, “Papa said to give this to you.”

Yuuri looks at him, confused and looks down at the scrap.

‘You seem to be feeling down. If you want to talk, you can call me!’

Underneath that appears to be a phone number. It takes him a couple minutes to realize that it's hot dad’s phone number. Hot dad gave him his phone number and he says he’ll be there for him. His face goes a bright red and he looks up to talk to Yuri, only to find hot dad in his place. 

“We gotta get Yura to school so I just wanted to say bye!” Yuuri is stopped from saying anything again by hot dad leaning over the counter and wrapping his arms around him. Hot dad is hugging him. And then he's gone with Yuuri left shell shocked. He hears snickering behind him to find that his three coworker's had witnessed the entire exchange. Hell, Guang Hong might have even filmed it for Phichit.

“Say nothing,” Yuuri warns them and goes to the back to get the broom to do a lobby sweep. Minako just laughs at his response.

At least the phone number in his pocket gives him something other than his exhaustion to focus on.

\---

“Have you texted him yet?” Yuuri sighs and flops over on his bed. He closes his eyes and squeezes his phone in his hand.

“No,” But it’s not like he doesn’t want to. It’s the only thing that’s been on his mind since that afternoon. That and the warm, content feeling he had when he was wrapped in hot dad’s arms. It's disgusting how sappy he makes him feel.

But despite that bubbly feeling in his chest, he is much too exhausted from life in all its shitty glory. Work was awful, his state of being is still awful and all he wants to do is go to sleep. 

“Are you going to?”

“Maybe.”

There's silence and Yuuri immediately feels the guilt from being so snappy with his best friend. Phichit hasn't done anything wrong. It's all him.

“Is it one of those days?” Phichit’s voice is softer this time. 

Yuuri lets out a small sigh, “Yeah…”

He's not looking, but he knows Phichit is nodding slowly. It's what he does when he's deciding what to do next. After a moment, there's a dip in his bed and Yuuri moves over to make room for Phichit. They're laying close together but not quite touching. It's nice; Phichit’s presence is comforting.

There's nothing said or done for maybe thirty minutes, but Yuuri doesn't mind. He prefers the silent support versus meaningless words said from not knowing what else to do. What did he do to deserve a friend like Phichit?

“Thanks, Phichit.”

“I'm always here, Yuuri. Here with shitty memes and latte contests. I always got your back,” the sincerity in his voice makes Yuuri want to cry. They may both be bad with words, but their sincerity always shines through. He turns his head to his best friend and gives him a small, grateful smile.

“And I always got yours,” Phichit smiles back and they clasp hands for a moment. Even though he's still exhausted, he feels lighter. He only hopes Phichit doesn't ruin this with another meme.

“Hey I have to show you this really important video,” Then the familiar tones of Rick Astley’s Never Gonna Give You Up start playing.

“Phichit Chulanont goddamnit.”

\---

It's Friday, a full twenty four hours after getting hot dad’s number and Phichit badgering him to text him. He's sitting on his bed before heading off to work, staring at his phone. He has to do it. He needs to do this. If he doesn't do it now, he never will. His hands are shaking as he types out a simple ‘hi’, but it seems too stiff. He tacks an emoji onto it afterwards. 

‘Hi (^-^)/’

‘hi yuuri! ( ^ ♡ ^ )’

He throws his phone on his bed and flops over, pushing his face into his pillow to scream. The response had been instantaneous. His heart is beating too quickly to be normal. This is it. He's having a heart attack. Death is imminent. It was a moderately okay life. 

His phone vibrates again and he nearly falls off the bed in his flailing to grab it. He glances at the time before the texts and curses. He’ll be late if he doesn't leave now. With a quick final check of his essentials (keys, wallet, phone, last dregs of dignity), he quickly leaves his flat. It's when he's finally left the building that he remembers the text and checks his phone again.

‘are you there? (•﹏•)’

‘yeah! sorry I was locking up before I head to work (シ_ _)シ’

‘that's perfectly fine! (~‾♡‾)~ i should let you go to work then huh? （~～~）’

‘im almost there so yeah i do have to go (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)’

‘its okay! im stopping by today so i’ll see you later? ( ・♡・)？’

‘okay! see you later! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ’

‘♡’

Yuuri walks into the shop with the biggest grin on his face and goes through the first three hours of his shift in a dazed, dreamy mood not even their worst regular can snap him out of.

~~~

Yuuri makes a strangled sound as he lifts the tote crates of coffee beans and stacks them on top of each other. It's amazing how heavy their coffee orders are. Thankfully, that was the last one. He perks at the sound of the storeroom door opening and turns. 

“Minako, I've finished organizing the beans-” the words die on his lips when he looks up. He's stunned speechless by what he sees and how stupidly blind he's been. His mouth opens and closes several times, but he can't find any words. 

‘Hot dad’ is fidgeting under his gaze with a tense smile. Except he really shouldn't be referring to him as hot dad anymore when he can clearly see that his crush is Viktor freaking Nikiforov.

“. . . Commemorative photo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the picture Phichit has shown Yuuri: http://the-semi-attractive-barista.tumblr.com/post/157049986824/this-is-really-random-but-i-wanted-to-share-this
> 
> Please let us know what you think!! We always appreciate feedback <3 the next chapter will hopefully come out sooner than later!! Sorry for the delay but hopefully this was worth the wait <3 if you would like to message us on tumblr mine is sweetlifekillua and my LOVELY FRIEND'S is the-semi-attractive-barista

**Author's Note:**

> First YOI fic!! Written and betaed by tumblr user the-semi-attractive-barista (ironic aha) and I (tumblr: sweetlifekillua) I hope you all enjoyed this! Please let us know what you think of it so far :D we'd love to hear feedback <3 Thank you~


End file.
